Sherman and Penny
by CrazyCommunist227
Summary: Two years after the movie, Sherman and Penny are still best of friends, but unbeknownst to any of their friends, Sherman harbors a crush on the lovely Penny. With Valentine's around the corner, Sherman chooses to make his move by inviting Penny over for the weekend. Updated chapter 7 is up.
1. The Invitation

**Sherman and Penny**

**Prologue: **This story takes place two years following the events in the movie, which means that Penny and Sherman are both nine years old.

**Chapter 1: **

"Mr. Peabody, can Penny stay over this weekend?", asked Sherman as he and Mr. Peabody drove to school.

"Certainly, as long as Penny's parents are okay with it," answered Peabody as they stopped in front of the school.

"Have a good day in school Sherman," said Mr. Peabody as he waved goodbye.

_Sherman, in class_

Sherman took his seat in class, right next to Penny, his secret crush. Everytime he saw her, his heart would skip a beat. Just then, Penny walked into the classroom. He flashed his signature goofy smile, and immediately regretted it.

"_Penny is a sophisticated girl, and she'd never go for someone as goofy as you," _Sherman thought to himself.

"Hey Sherman," she said.

"Hey Penny," he replied.

"So, what are you gonna do for the weekend?", she asked.

"Well, I was actually wondering if you'd like to stay over this weekend," answered Sheman.

"Of course I would! I'll call my parents during lunch, and I'll let you know," replied Penny.

"Okay," said Sherman as the bell rang and class began.

_A few hours later, at lunch_

Penny took out her cellphone, and speed dialed her mom's number. She put it to her ear and waited for the call to go through.

"Hello," she heard her mom say.

"Hey mom, it's Penny. I was wondering if I could stay the weekend at Sherman's house?", asked Penny.

"I suppose so," her mom answered.

"Thanks so much mom! Love you!", squealed Penny as she put her phone away and ran over to Sherman's table.

"Hey Sherman, guess what?", asked Penny.

"What?", asked Sherman, fighting back a stutter.

"My mom said I could come over this weekend!", squealed Penny, causing Sherman and his friends to cover their ears.

"That's great Penny," replied Sherman, still fighting back that annoying stutter.

"So, guess I'm staying at your house this weekend," said Penny.

"Guess so," replied Sherman.

"Well, I'll talk to you later," said Penny as she strolled off, back to her table. Sherman just watched her with a lovestruck look plastered on his face.

"Look's like someone has a crush," teased Joel, one of his closest friend.

"What? No way. Me and Penny are just friends," said Sherman, an obvious blush appearing on his face.

"Whatever. If you were just friends, you wouldn't have invited her over for the whole weekend," said Charlie, his other friend.

"That's not true. I've invited both of you over for the weekend before," retorted Sherman.

"But she's a girl, and we're not," replied Joel.

"Why does that make a difference?", asked Sherman.

"Because it does. A boy only invites a girl over to his house if her likes her, so therefore, you do like her," answered Charlie. Sherman rose to walk away, but the bell for recess rang. He followed Charlie and Joel outside, and quickly located Penny sitting at the picnic table underneath the awning on the playground. He ran up and sat beside her.

"So Penny, since you're gonna be staying the weekend with us, I was thinking we could go see this play that's happening in the park. I think it's Romeo & Juliet," said Sherman.

"_Romeo & Juliet? That's one of the most romantic plays ever, and Sherman's inviting me to it! Can this day possibly get any better?", _Penny asked herself.

"Yes, I'd absolutely love to go with you to the play. I just can't wait for this weekend to start," replied Penny, just as the bell to go back in rang.

_Later that day, at the end of school_

The bell for dismissal rang and the kids raced out of the school to their respective cars, but Penny and Sherman were intentionally walking slowly, so as to discuss what they were gonna do this weekend.

"So, after we finish visiting the aquarium, I was thinking we could go do a little ice skating," said Sherman as they walked down the hall.

"Where are we gonna ice skate? It's so warm this weekend," replied Penny.

"There's an indoor skating rink on the corner of West 39th Street and Broadway," replied Sherman.

"Really? How long has that been there?", asked Penny.

"It's been there since December, I think. Mr. Peabody took me there last month, and we skated a little bit," answered Sherman as they exited the building. They turned from each other to see their parents having a conversation.

"I assure you it's no trouble for Penny to come over this weekend. Sherman's been bugging me all week about it. Honestly, I think he made have a crush on her," said Mr. Peabody, causing Sherman to blush heavily. Penny couldn't help but chuckle at the geeky boy's embarrassment.

"Oh Penny, Sherman, there you are. How much of that conversation did you hear exactly?", asked Peabody.

"Just enough to embarrass Sherman," answered Penny, still smirking at Sherman's tomato red face. Everyone started to chuckle.

"Can we just go home now Mr. Peabody?", asked Sherman as he climbed into the sidecar of the scooter and put on his helmet.

"Sure Sherman," answered Peabody as he started the scooter.

"Bye Penny, see you tonight," said Sherman as they drove off.

"Alright," shouted Penny, but they were already out of earshot.


	2. The Dinner

**Sherman and Penny**

**Chapter 2:**

_4 hours before Penny arrives_

Sherman lay in his bed, trying to figure out what he was going to make this weekend special for Penny.

"Sherman, can you come here a moment," called Mr. Peabody from the kitchen.

"Coming Mr. Peabody," said Sherman as he got off his bed and walked into the kitchen.

"Sherman, I've come to the conclusion that you have a particular fondness for Penny. Is that true?", asked Mr. Peabody.

"What? Why on earth would you think that?", asked Sherman, blushing slightly.

"For one, you're inviting her to stay Valentine's weekend. Two, you always act different around her, and three, I know you bought her a stuffed bear," answered Mr. Peabody. Sherman knew he couldn't deny it any long.

"Fine, I kinda do have a crush on her," admitted Sherman, still blushing.

"Thank you for being honest with me Sherman. Now I can help you to my fullest ability," replied Mr. Peabody.

"What do you mean?", asked Sherman, confused.

"I mean, I'm going to help you charm Penny, starting with this gourmet lobster dinner for five," answered Mr. Peabody.

"Wait, why five?", asked Sherman.

"Because I invited Penny's parents to have dinner with us," answered Mr. Peabody.

"Oh," replied Sherman as he walked back down the hall to his room.

"And Sherman, I want you to freshen up a little," shouted Mr. Peabody.

"Okay," replied Sherman.

_4 hours later_

Sherman and Mr. Peabody were just finishing setting up the table when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Sherman as he answered the door. Before him stood Penny, who was flanked on either side by her parents. He moved aside and let them in.

"Ah, Mr. And Mrs. Peterson. Welcome. Dinner is almost ready," said Mr. Peabody. It was only after Sherman had closed the door that he noticed that Penny was wearing an absolutely stunning evening gown. He stood there for almost a whole minute with a goofy, love struck look plastered on his face, until Mr. Peabody snapped him out of it.

"Sherman, why don't you and Penny go play for a minute," he said with a sly wink.

"Alright Mr. Peabody," replied Sherman as he and Penny went into his room. Right before the door closed, he gave a quick thumbs up.

"So Sherman, what's the real reason you invited me here?", asked Penny out of the blue.

"What do you mean? A guy can't just ask his best friend to stay over the weekend?", countered Sherman.

"Normally, yes, but I'm a girl, and it's Valentine's weekend," retorted Penny.

"That doesn't have to mean anything," said Sherman. Just then, the door opened and Mr. Peabody stuck his head in.

"Dinner's ready. Come and eat," he said. Sherman and Penny trailed behind him to the dining room. Sherman pulled out Penny's chair for her.

"Aren't you a little gentleman Sherman," commented Mrs. Peterson, causing Sherman to act bashful as he sat down.

"So Sherman, I don't think we've ever really gotten to know each other," said Mr. Peterson.

"What do you mean?", asked Sherman, confused.

"Like, what's your favorite food, favorite kind of music, stuff like that," answered Mr. Peterson.

"Oh, well, I really don't have a favorite kind of music, because I like all kinds of music, and my favorite food would have to fettuccini alfredo," said Sherman.

"How interesting," said Mrs. Peterson.

"I agree. You've got a sophisticated taste pallet for such a young person," commented Mr. Peterson.

"Well, it's all thanks to Mr. Peabody's amazing cooking," said Sherman as he took a bite of some lobster tail.

"Now I can't take all the credit. The only reason I cook so well is because Gordon Ramsay taught me personally," said Mr. Peabody.

"So Penny, what kind of music is your favorite?", asked Sherman.

"Well, I kinda like classical, but my favorite is alternative rock," answered Penny.

"Really? Have you heard of the Imagine Dragons?", asked Sherman.

"Yes! I love them! If I could, I would totally marry Dan!", exclaimed Penny. The adults couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, I can assure you that won't happen anytime soon," said Mr. Peterson. Everyone had been so caught up in the conversation that none them realized that the time was slipping by. Mr. Peterson glanced at his watch, and immediately went into a panic.

"Honey, we've got to go. We're late to meet Catherine at the opera," said Mr. Peterson.

"You're right dear. Sorry to run out on you, but we simply must go," said Mrs. Peterson as they collected their dirty dishes. They put them in the sink, grabbed their coats, kissed Penny goodbye, and left.

* * *

Sorry I kinda ended it on a weird paragraph.


	3. The Teddy Bear

**Sherman and Penny**

**Chapter 3: **

Penny and Sherman were sitting on the edge of his bed, watching Lilo & Stitch.

"So Sherman, I'm curious. Have you always had the pink teddybear?", asked Penny. Sherman looked at his desk and saw his gift teddybear sitting on it, totally visible.

"_Crap, that was suppose to be a surprise," _he thought to himself as he felt a blush creep onto his face.

"Well, actually, that's for someone else," answered Sherman.

"Who is this someone else?", asked Penny.

"Well, uh, she's from our school, and she's really pretty, and she's super smart," answered Sherman.

"Does this girl, by any chance, have blonde hair?", asked Penny.

_"Crap, she knows it's her," _Sherman thought to himself.

"Well, it's definitely not you Penny," answered Sherman.

"_He's lying, but I won't confront him on it tonight. I'll wait till tomorrow," _Penny thought to herself.

"Alright Sherman, whatever you say," said Penny as they turned their attention back to the TV. Just then, Mr. Peabody walked in.

"Sherman, you need to change into your PJ's. Penny, I suggest you do the same," said Mr. Peabody.

"Alright," they replied in unison. Penny opened her suitcase and pulled out a white t-shirt and Imagine Dragons sleepants.

"Where did you get those from?", asked Sherman as he pulled out a Rascal Flatts t-shirt and some blue sleepants.

"I should ask you the same thing. Since when do you like Rascal Flatts?", asked Penny.

"Um, since forever," answered Sherman.

"Would you like for me to sing you one of their songs?", he asked.

"Um, sure, I guess, but let's wait until after we get dressed," answered Penny as she walked out of the bedroom. While she was gone, Sherman changed into his sleep clothes, and pulled out his guitar from behind his desk. Just then, Penny walked back in.

"So, what song would you like to hear?", asked Sherman.

"Um, whatever one you like the best," answered Penny.

"Alright," replied Sherman as he began strumming his guitar.

_[Verse 1:]_

_There's a place in your heart where nobody's been._

_Take me there._

_Things nobody knows, not even your friends._

_Take me there._

_Tell me about your momma, your daddy, your home town, show me around._

_I wanna see it all, don't leave anything out._

_[Chorus:]_

_I wanna know, everything about you._

_And I wanna go, down every road you've been._

_Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live, where you keep the rest of your life hid._

_I wanna know the girl behind that pretty stare._

_Take me there._

_[Verse 2:]_

_Your first real kiss, your first true love, you were scared._

_Show me where._

_You learned about life, spent your summer nights, without a care._

_Take me there._

_I wanna roll down mainstreet and backroads like you did when you were a kid._

_What makes you who you are, tell me what your story is._

_[Chorus 2x:]_

_I wanna know, everything about you._

_And I wanna go, down every road you've been._

_Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live, where you keep the rest of your life hid._

_I wanna know the girl behind that pretty stare._

_Take me there._

_I wanna roll down mainstreet._

_I wanna know your hopes and your dreams._

_Take me, take me there._

_Yeah._

Penny was speechless.

"Sherman, your voice is amazing," said Penny, causing Sherman to blush.

"Thanks Penny, but it's nothing," replied Sherman.

"Are you kidding? You could be a professional singer," said Penny.

"I have to agree with Penny on this one Sherman. You could definitely be a professional," said Mr. Peabody, startling the two children. Peabody chuckled.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you two, just came to tell you it was time for bed, but Sherman, your singing never ceases to amaze me," said Mr. Peabody.

"Thanks Mr. Peabody," replied Sherman as he pulled the covers back on his bed. Penny unrolled her sleeping bag beside his bed, and crawled into it.

"Goodnight kids," said Mr. Peabody as he cut out the lights and closed the door.


	4. The Thunderstorm

**Sherman and Penny**

**Chapter 4:**

_About 11 PM_

Penny woke to a thunderstorm raging outside.

"Sherman," she whispered.

"Sherman," she said again, this time slightly louder. He turned over to look at her.

"What is it Penny?", asked Sherman sleepily.

"I'm scared of the thunderstorm. Can I sleep in your bed with you?", asked Penny.

"Um, sure, I guess," answered Sherman as he turned back over. Penny climbed into the bed, and cuddled up to Sherman.

"You're so cuddly and warm," said Penny.

"Thanks," replied Sherman as they both drifted back to sleep.

_The next morning_

Mr. Peabody quietly opened the door to Shermans room. He peeked inside, and saw Sherman and Penny cuddling in the bed.

"Penny! Sherman!", shouted Mr. Peabody, startling the two children awake.

"Why was Penny sleeping in your bed?", asked Mr. Peabody.

"There was a thunderstorm, and I got scared, so I asked Sherman if I could sleep with him," answered Penny.

"Well, I think it's highly inappropriate that Sherman said yes, but I can't punish him for wanting to comfort a friend, just don't let it happen again," replied Mr. Peabody.

"Alright," they both said in unison.

"Now, you can get dressed while breakfast is cooking," said Mr. Peabody.

"Okay," they replied. Penny grabbed her clothes out of her suitcase and retreated to the bathroom. Sherman opened his dresser and pulled out some khaki shorts and a white t-shirt. He quickly slipped them on and stuffed his pajamas in his laundry basket. Just then, Penny reappeared in a red sundress.

"Penny, you look amazing," said Sherman, causing Penny to blush.

"Thanks Sherman. You don't look too bad yourself," replied Penny as they walked into the living room.

"Is breakfast ready yet Mr. Peabody?", asked Sherman.

"Not quite. I need to know what Penny would like in her omelet," answered Mr. Peabody.

"I would like ham and cheese in my omelet," replied Penny.

"Alright," said Mr. Peabody as he diced up some ham and tossed in some cheddar cheese. It took about ten minutes, but Mr. Peabody eventually managed to finish cooking their omelets. They all sat down at table and began to dig in.

"So kids, what do you want to do today?", asked Mr. Peabody.

"Well, I want to go to Coney Island," answered Penny.

"Sounds good to me," replied Sherman.

"Coney Island it is. Finish your breakfast, brush your teeth, and we'll go," said Mr. Peabody. The kids quickly finished their breakfast and raced to the bathroom. Sherman and Penny brushed their teeth and combed their hair, and raced back into the living room, ready to go.

"Alright kids, everyone ready?", asked Mr. Peabody as he tied his signature red bowtie.

"Yes Mr. Peabody," they answered.

"Then let's go," said Mr. Peabody as they left the apartment. They took the elevator to the lobby, and walked outside to the street. Mr. Peabody quickly hailed a cab. They quickly climbed inside.

"Where to?", asked the driver.

"Coney Island," answered Mr. Peabody.

"Will do," replied the driver.

* * *

**A/n: **Kind of a weird chapter, but whatever. The next chapter will be better.


	5. The Ferris Wheel

**Sherman and Penny**

**Chapter 5:**

"We're here," said the driver as they stopped in front of the entrance to Luna Park.

"How much will that be?", asked Mr. Peabody.

"$32.50," answered the driver. Mr. Peabody pulled his wallet out of his coat and gave the driver $40. The driver counted out his change and handed it to him. As they exited the taxi, Penny and Sherman ran towards the ticket counter.

"Sherman, Penny, wait for me," said Mr. Peabody as he raced to catch up with them.

"You two don't need to run off like that. Stick with me," said Mr. Peabody when he finally reached them.

"Yes sir Mr. Peabody," they replied as they entered the park. They gawked at the tall rollercoasters and the huge Ferris wheel.

"Let's go on the Brooklyn Flyer first," said Sherman.

"Alrighty," replied Mr. Peabody as they walked towards the ride.

_Several hours later_

Sherman and Penny had enjoyed almost every ride in the park, all except the Ferris wheel. That was the last ride left that they could ride. The line was considerably short for such an iconic ride, but nonetheless, it took about ten minutes to reach the front of the line. Sherman and Penny entered the gondola with ease, but Mr. Peabody was stopped from entering by the ride operator.

"Only two to a gondola," said the operator as he moved to the next empty gondola. Mr. Peabody boarded the gondola and waited to start moving, but just then, another person boarded. Mr. Peabody turned, and was shocked to see it was a brown-eyed Persian cat.

"Excuse me, but do I know you from somewhere?", asked Mr. Peabody as the Ferris wheel started moving again.

"I don't believe we've met personally, but you've probably seen me in the paper," the cat answered, a Russian accent clearly evident.

"That's right. You're the talking cat who made it big as a fashion designer," replied Mr. Peabody.

"Miss Katrina Valeski, world renowned fashion designer and scholar, at your service," said the cat as she extend her paw.

" Peabody, 2 time Olympian, innovator, entrepreneur, musical virtuoso, and captain of industry," replied Mr. Peabody as he kissed the top of her paw.

"Ah, yes, I remember reading about you. You're the one who fought to adopt that human boy," she said.

"The very one," replied Mr. Peabody.

"Well, I must say it is a true pleasure to make your acquaintance," said Katrina.

"The pleasure is all mine," replied Mr. Peabody.

_Back with Penny and Sherman_

"It's so beautiful from up here," said Penny as they gazed out onto the city.

"It really is," replied Sherman.

"Sherman, can I ask you a question?", asked Penny.

"You just did," answered Sherman. Penny chuckled and playfully punched his arm.

"I'm serious. Is that pink teddybear in your room for me?", she asked. Sherman's face went scarlet.

"Yes Penny, it is," answered Sherman.

"I've had the biggest crush on you since we rescued you from King Tut," continued Sherman as he held Penny's hands in his. Their heads slowly started moving closer together.

"Wait Sherman, I don't wanna do this. We're too young," said Penny as she pulled back.

"As you wish my dear. I'd never pressure you," replied Sherman. The Ferris wheel began its descent. Soon, they had reached the ground. They exited the gondola hand-in-hand, and walked over to an empty bench and sat while they waited for Mr. Peabody.

_Mr. Peabody and Katrina_

"Well Mr. Peabody, I must say, it has certainly been a pleasure meeting you," said Katrina as they exited the gondola.

"The pleasure was all mine, Miss Valeski," replied Mr. Peabody as he helped her out of the gondola.

"You made my Ferris wheel ride ratherenjoyable. We simply must meet again sometime Mr. Peabody. Here's my number," said Katrina as she handed him a card with her cell number on it, then walked away, her tail swaying with every step. Mr. Peabody looked down at the card in his hand, and quickly folded it and our it in his coat pocket, then walked over to the bench where Sherman and Penny were sitting.

"Come on kids, time to go," said Mr. Peabody as they all got up and started walking towards the exit.


	6. Giraldi's

**Sherman and Penny**

**Chapter 6:**

_Back at the Peabody house_

"So Mr. Peabody, who was that cat who you helped off the Ferris wheel?", asked Penny. Mr. Peabody felt the heat rush to his cheeks.

"That was nobody," answered Mr. Peabody as he hailed a taxi.

"It sure didn't look like nobody," replied Penny as they all got into the taxi.

"Mr. Peabody, are you blushing?", asked Sherman.

"Why, don't be ridiculous Sherman. That would imply that a have an attraction to her," answered Mr. Peabody.

"Well, you're acting like you do," said Penny.

"Where to?", asked the driver.

"Goldene Sonnen Apartments," answered Mr. Peabody.

"So Mr. Peabody, do you like that cat from the Ferris wheel?", asked Penny.

"Of course not," answered Mr. Peabody.

"But then, why were you blushing?", asked Sherman.

"For the last time I wasn't blushing. Now let's drop the issue," said Mr. Peabody. The rest of the taxi ride was spent in an awkward silence. When they finally reached home, Mr. Peabody paid the driver, and they went straight to the penthouse. Sherman and Penny went to Sherman's room, while Mr. Peabody sat down on the couch. He pulled out the card from Katrina, and flipped it over. On the back was a note.

"_Dear Mr. P, I must say I've never met a canine as intelligent and sophisticated as you. Not to mention your devilish good looks, but I dare say, it was quite obvious that you were infatuated by me. I hope you call me. XOXO," _it read. Mr. Peabody couldn't feel more ecstatic.

"_She likes me! She really likes me!", _he thought to himself as he picked up the house phone and dialed the number on the card. It rang three times, then went through.

"Hello," said a very familiar voice.

"Hi Katrina. It's Peabody," Mr. Peabody said nervously.

"Ah yes, the charming Mr. Peabody. So, I assume you've called to invite me over for dinner," replied Katrina.

"Actually, yes," said Mr. Peabody.

"Well, how does tomorrow at seven sound?", asked Katrina.

"That sounds perfect," answered Mr. Peabody.

"See ya then," said Katrina.

"Alright," replied Mr. Peabody as he hung up the phone.

"So, her name is Katrina?", asked a voice from the hallway. Mr. Peabody turned to see Sherman and Penny standing in the hallway.

"I thought you two were in Sherman's room," said Mr. Peabody.

"We were, but we heard you talking on the phone, so we came to see what was going on," replied Penny.

"Well Sherman, Penny, I must say I expected better from the two of you, but to answer your question, yes her name is Katrina, and she'll be coming over for dinner tomorrow night," said Mr. Peabody.

"While we're on the topic of dinner, what's for dinner tonight?", asked Sherman.

"How about we go down the street to Giraldi's," suggested Mr. Peabody.

"Um, what's Giraldi's?", asked Penny.

"It's this little authentic Italian pizzeria down the street," answered Sherman.

"Oh. Sounds fun," replied Penny.

"It really is. As a matter of fact, they have karaoke every Saturday night," said Sherman.

"Really? That sounds awesome," replied Penny.

"Then it's settled. We're going to Giraldi's," Mr. Peabody proclaimed. They all grabbed their coats and headed out to the elevator. They boarded the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby. They quickly reached the lobby, and walked out onto the street. They took a left and walked for about two blocks. They came to a hole in the wall pizzeria, with a neon sign proclaiming it to be "Giraldi's Authentic Pizzeria." They stepped inside, and were greeted by an Italian-American boy with jet black hair.

"Sherman, nice to see you again," said the boy as he and Sherman fist bumped.

"It's great to see you again too Rodolfo," replied Sherman.

"So, who is your lovely friend?", Rodolfo asked.

"This is Penny," answered Sherman.

"Rodolfo, quit fraternizing with the customers and show them to their table!", shouted an old man from the kitchen.

"Yes avo!", shouted Rodolfo as he showed them to their table. They sat down and picked up their menus.

"The cheese pizza looks good," said Penny.

"I agree with Penny," said Sherman.

"Then I guess we'll have a medium cheese pizza Rodolfo," said Mr. Peabody.

"Bene," replied Rodolfo as he took the order ticket into the kitchen.

"So Sherman, where's this karaoke you were talking about?", asked Penny.

"The karaoke machine's right over there," answered Sherman as he indicated to the small stage in the corner of the restaurant.

"Then let's go," said Penny as she dragged Sherman from his seat and to the stage. She quickly picked out a song, and pressed play.

"What song did you pick?", asked Sherman as she handed him a mic.

"You'll see," answered Penny as the music started.

_[Penny]_

_Just a small town girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train_

_Goin' anywhere_

_[Sherman]_

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train_

_Goin' anywhere_

_[Both]_

_A singer in a smokey room_

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_[Both]_

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching_

_In the night_

_Streetlights, people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Hidin' somewhere in the night_

_[Penny]_

_Workin' hard to get my fill_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

_Payin' anything to roll the dice_

_Just one more time_

_[Sherman]_

_Some will win_

_Some will lose_

_Some were born to sing the blues_

_Oh, the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_[Both]_

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching_

_In the night_

_Streetlights, people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Hidin' somewhere in the night_

_[Instrumental interlude]_

_[Both]_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlights, people_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on_

_Streetlights, people_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlights, people_

The restaurant, which during the course of the song had filled, erupted into a loud applause. Penny and Sherman bowed to their adoring fans, and returned to their seats.

* * *

**A/n: **The song featured in this chapter is Don't Stop Believin' by Journey.


	7. The Kiss, Pt 1

**Sherman and Penny**

**Chapter 7:**

Sherman, Penny, and Mr. Peabody sat in their booth enjoying their pizza. They greedily munched on each slice, until it was all finally gone.

"That was pretty good," commented Penny as she finished her slice of pizza.

"Yep," replied Sherman.

"Well, I'd better go pay the bill," said Mr. Peabody as he pulled his wallet out of his coat and walked over to the counter. A middle-aged Italian man walked out of the kitchen and up the register.

"Ah, Antonio, nice to see you," said Mr. Peabody.

"Nice to see you too. I see Sherman brought a friend tonight," said Antonio.

"Yes. He's shown a great affection towards her," Peabody replied.

"Ah, young love. It's beautiful isn't it?", asked Antonio.

"Yes, I suppose so," answered Mr. Peabody.

"Not that it's any of my business, but why haven't you settled down?", asked Antonio.

"Well Antonio, let's just say, it's hard to find a woman who want's a talking dog," answered Mr. Peabody.

"Really? Well, not that I'm trying to play matchmaker, but there was a lovely white Persian cat in here the other day. She looked like she was your type," said Antonio.

"Did she have a Russian accent?", asked Mr. Peabody.

"Yes, she did as a matter of fact. I think her name was Katrina," answered Antonio.

"Antonio, I met her at the amusement park today. As a matter of fact, she's coming over for dinner tomorrow," said Mr. Peabody.

"Peabody, you sly dog you," said Antonio, causing Mr. Peabody to blush.

"So, anyways, that'll be $22.75," said Antonio. Mr. Peabody reached into his wallet and extracted a $10 bill and a $20 bill. He handed it to Antonio, who promptly handed him his changed.

"Well, I'll see you later Antonio," said Mr. Peabody as he rounded up Sherman and Penny and left the pizzeria. They quickly walked up the sidewalk back to the apartments. They got in the elevator, and pressed the penthouse button. The elevator quickly carried them to the top floor, and they walked down the hallway to the door of the apartment. He opened the door and quickly flipped on the switch and the living room lit up with light.

"Penny, Sherman, go get ready for bed. You've got an hour before you have to go to bed, but I want you ready anyways," said Mr. Peabody as he hung his coat on the rack behind the door.

"Yes sir," they replied as they raced off to Sherman's bedroom. Mr. Peabody sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Just then, Sherman and Penny raced back into the living room.

"Can we watch a movie?", asked Sherman.

"Certainly. What movie would you like to watch?", asked Mr. Peabody.

"Oliver and Company," Sherman and Penny answered.

"Alright," replied Mr. Peabody as he took the disc from the case and put it in the DVD player.

_An hour later_

Penny leaned her head against Sherman's shoulder as she started to doze off. The end credits started to roll as the movie ended.

"Alright kids, time for bed," said Mr. Peabody. Sherman and Penny sleepily trudged off to the bedroom, with Mr. Peabody following close behind.

_The next day_

Mr. Peabody groggily opened his eyes, and looked at his clock. It read 11:30 PM, which was unusually late for the ever studious Peabody.

"Well, time to get up," Mr. Peabody thought to himself as he got out of bed. He walked into the kitchen, only to find Sherman and Penny were already up.

"Good morning Penny, Sherman. How long have you both been up?", asked Mr. Peabody.

"About an hour," answered Sherman

"What were you two doing up so early?", asked Mr. Peabody.

"We've been trying to decide what we're going to do today," answered Penny.

"Oh really, and tell me, what have you decided on?", asked Mr. Peabody.

"We want to go to the park," answered Sherman.

"Okay. Anything specific you want to do in the park?", asked Mr. Peabody.

"Well, we want to see 'Romeo and Juliet' in the Park," answered Sherman.

"Ah, one of the classics," said Mr. Peabody.

"One of the more romantic classics," added Penny, causing Sherman to blush.

"Well, I'll fix breakfast and you two go get dressed. We'll go to the park after breakfast," said Mr. Peabody.

"Alright," they replied as they walked off to Sherman's room. Mr. Peabody quickly mixed up some pancake batter and threw it on the griddle. The globs of batter quickly began to form soft, tannish-brown patties on the griddle. The delicious smell wafted through the whole apartment, giving the air an alluring odor. Sherman and Penny flocked back into the kitchen. Sherman was dressed in a gray Aéropostle New York t-shirt with black cargo shorts, and Penny was wearing a white and blue floral print dress.

"Mmm, the pancakes smell good," said Penny as she and Sherman sat down at the table.

"So, are we ready for the park?", asked Mr. Peabody as he set three plates of pancakes on the table.

"Yeah!", they shouted excitedly.

"Well then, let's eat," said Mr. Peabody. They dug into the pancakes, with each syrupy bite sending a delicious shock across their taste buds.

"Mr. Peabody, these pancakes are delicious," said Penny.

"Why, thank you Penny," replied Mr. Peabody. They quickly finished their pancakes, then went to brush their teeth. After they had finished that, they raced out the door to the elevator. They boarded the elevator and pressed the lobby button. Once they reached the lobby, they walked outside and across the street to Central Park.

"Come on guys, the play is this way," said Sherman as he guided them to the playstage. They took their seats on the wooden bench, just as the narrator walked onto the stage.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen for coming to join here today. This wouldn't be possible without the generous donation from our benefactor, Miss Katrina Valeski," the narrator said as the lovely white Persian stepped out from behind the curtain.

"Thank you Tim. It is my honor to present to the people of this fair city, 'Romeo and Juliet in the Park," said Katrina as she handed the microphone back to Tim and stepped off the stage. She started walking towards where Mr. Peabody and the kids were seated, and Mr. Peabody's heart started to pound.

"Oh man, she's coming towards me," he thought to himself.

"Hello Mr. Peabody. Don't you look handsome today," said Katrina as she sat down next to him, causing him to blush profusely.

"Hello Katrina. I didn't realize that you were the one funding all of this," said Mr. Peabody.

"Why yes. I simply adore the theater, and Shakespeare especially," replied Katrina.

"Well, it looks like you both have something in common," said Sherman.

"Oh, I'd say we have a lot in common, although I don't think we've been properly introduced," replied Katrina as she looked at Sherman and Penny.

"Well, this is my son Sherman, and his friend Penny," said Mr. Peabody as Sherman stood up and bowed and Penny curtsied.

"Nice to meet both of you," said Katrina.

"Nice to meet you too," they replied as they sat back down.

"So Mr. Peabody, are we still on for dinner tonight?", asked Katrina.

"Of course," answered Mr. Peabody.

"Then I look forward to seeing you then. I'm afraid I have an important business meeting to attend," said Katrina as she rose from her seat.

"Oh, and one more thing. My favorite food is shrimp scampi," said Katrina as she walked away.

That night, at the Peabody house

Mr. Peabody glanced at the clock as he made dinner. It read 6:55.

"I need to hurry up and finish this shrimp scampi before Katrina gets here," Mr. Peabody thought to himself as he tried to finish cooking dinner. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"I got it," said Sherman as he hopped off the couch. He opened the door to find Katrina waiting.

"Hi Miss Katrina," said Sherman as he let her inside.

"Hi Sherman. Where's Mr. Peabody?", asked Katrina.

"I'm in here. Just finishing up dinner," answered Peabody from the kitchen. Katrina walked in to see Peabody fixing four plates of shrimp scampi.

"I see you fixed shrimp scampi. I must admit you are going a long way just to impress me," said Katrina.

"What are you talking about?", asked Mr. Peabody.

"Oh come on, don't play dumb. You just met me yesterday, and here you are cooking my favorite food. You're clearly in love with me," answered Katrina.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not in love with you," Peabody lied.

"Well, if you're not in love with me, then you won't mind if I do this," said Katrina as she came closer to him. Peabody was about to ask what she meant, but before he could, he felt her lips crash into his. He leaned in and deepened the kiss. After about twenty seconds, they broke for air.

"So, am I still being ridiculous?", asked Katrina.

"Fine, I've been madly in love with you since we met on the Ferris wheel," answered Peabody.

"That's all I wanted to know," said Katrina as she picked up two plates of shrimp scampi. She turned to walk into the dining room, but not fast enough to see Penny and Sherman, who had witnessed the whole thing, racing back to the dining room table.


	8. The Kiss, Pt 2

**Sherman and Penny**

**Chapter 8:**

Penny and Sherman raced back to the dining room table, still shocked by what they'd just witnessed.

"I can't believe they were kissing!", stated Sherman.

"I know. It's so romantic," said Penny.

"What? No, it's crazy. They barely know each other," replied Sherman.

"That's why it's so romantic. Two complete strangers, falling head-over-heels for one another," said Penny.

"Penny, if they fall in love, they're gonna get married, and I don't want that. Penny, I don't want a stepmom," said Sherman.

"But why not?", asked Penny.

"Because, my own mother didn't want me, so what if Katrina doesn't want me either," answered Sherman.

"Sherman, don't be ridiculous. Katrina seems nice, and Mr. Peabody obviously likes her. Just because your real mother didn't want you doesn't mean a thing," said Penny as she attempted to comfort Sherman. Sherman was about to offer a retort, but Katrina and Peabody walked in, each carrying two plates of shrimp scampi. They set them down on the table and took their seats; Peabody next to Sherman and Katrina next to Penny.

"So Miss Katrina, since you're so famous, I'm sure you've done a lot of traveling. What's the most beautiful city you've been to?" asked Penny.

"Oh, yes. I've seen Moscow, Paris, Berlin, London, Rio de Janeiro, Washington, D.C., all of the famous landmarks of the world, but I think the most beautiful city I've ever seen has got to be New York," answered Katrina.

"I'm honestly inclined to agree with you, especially considering I've seen all those places," replied Peabody.

"So Peabody, I'm sure you've lived a very mobile life. Where all have you been?", asked Katrina.

"Well, let's see. I've been everywhere you mentioned, plus St. Petersburg, Volgograd, Vladivostok, Hamburg, Marseilles, México City, Warsaw, Brasilia, Los Angeles, San Francisco, Tokyo, Hiroshima, Beijing, Shanghai, and Hong Kong," answered Mr. Peabody.

"I must say, you are quite the international traveler Mr. Peabody," replied Katrina.

"Well, when one is a captain of industry, you must also be an international traveler," said Mr. Peabody.

"Really? It must be quite tiresome," said Katrina.

"Not really. I found it quite exhilarating, but this was before I adopted Sherman," replied Mr. Peabody.

"Speaking of, I haven't really gotten to know Sherman. Like, what's your favorite food, favorite kind of music, things like that," said Katrina.

"Well, my favorite food is fettuccini alfredo, and I really don't have a favorite kind of music because I like all kinds of music," replied Sherman.

"What's your favorite sport to watch?", asked Katrina.

"Baseball," answered Sherman.

"Hmm, interesting," replied Katrina.

"So Miss Katrina, what's your favorite kind of music?", asked Penny.

"Classic rock," answered Katrina.

"Really? Do you like Billy Joel?", asked Sherman.

"I love Billy Joel," answered Katrina as she finished her plate of shrimp scampi. Sherman was about to respond, but there was a knock at the door.

"I got it," said Penny as she got up from her seat and raced to open the door. She opened it to find her parents standing in the doorway.

"Are you ready to go home Penny?", her dad asked.

"Um, yeah. I was just finishing dinner with Mr. Peabody and his date," answered Penny. At that response, Mr. and Mrs. Peterson peered over to the dining room table, only to see Mr. Peabody and Katrina staring deep into each other's eyes.

"Mr. Peabody, are gonna introduce us?", asked Mrs. Peterson, snapping Peabody and Katrina out of their trance.

"Right, sorry. Katrina, this is Patty and Paul Peterson, Penny's parents. Patty and Paul, this is Katrina Valeski," said Mr. Peabody.

"Ah yes, I've heard of you. As a matter of fact, I'm wearing one of your dresses right now," replied Patty as she did a little twirl to show off her dress.

"Yes. That's from my winter collection," said Katrina. Penny, who had gone to collect her things, came back into the living room holding her bag of clothes.

"Are you ready to go Penny?", asked Patty.

"Yes," answered Penny.

"Wait Penny. There's one thing I need to give you," said Sherman as he raced off to his room. He came back moments later, holding a small, heart shaped box. He handed it to Penny, who opened it. She stared wide-eyed at what was inside. It was 24kt gold necklace with a Sapphire heart inscribed with her name.

"Sherman, how on earth did you afford this?", asked Penny.

"I saved up my allowance for almost two whole years," answered Sherman as his blush took over his whole face.

"Sherman, it's beautiful. I don't know what to say," replied Penny.

"A thank you would suffice," said Sherman.

"How about this," said Penny as she leaned over and gave Sherman a kiss on the cheek. His blush, which had been fading, came back tenfold.

"Penny, we've got to go. You do have school tomorrow, and it's getting late," said Paul.

"Alright. Bye Sherman. Thanks for the gift," said Penny as she and her parents left.

"Bye Penny," replied Sherman, but she was already out of earshot.

"Well Peabody, it's been nice, but I've really gotta be getting home ," said Katrina. Just then , a loud boom of thunder sounded.

"Actually Katrina, we have a guest room, if you'd like to stay tonight," said Mr. Peabody.

"Oh Peabody, that's so nice of you, but I really should be getting home," replied Katrina.

"Alright , but at least let me escort you to a taxi," said Mr. Peabody.

"As you wish," replied Katrina.

"Sherman , stay here," said Mr. Peabody as he and Katrina walked out.

"That was an amazing dinner Peabody," said Katrina as they walked to the elevator.

"Thank you. I've got a question. What was really going on with that kiss in the kitchen?", asked Mr. Peabody.

"Well, if you must know, I really do think you're hot, but more than that, I just really wanted to kiss you," answered Katrina as she pressed the button for the elevator.

"Well then, you won't mind if I kiss you again," said Peabody as he pressed his lips against hers. He felt her body shudder, partly from the surprise, and partly from the raw passion in the kiss. Just then, the elevator doors opened. Peabody and Katrina were forced to break their kiss to enter the elevator.

"Peabody, that was amazing," said Katrina as the elevator door closed.

"Thanks. It was kind of spur of the moment," replied Peabody, a blush appearing on his face.

"So, what do you say we grab a coffee tomorrow?", asked Mr. Peabody.

"Sounds like a plan," answered Katrina as the elevator came to a complete stop. The doors opened onto the elegant lobby. Mr. Peabody took Katrinas paw in his, and escorted her through the lobby. He hailed a taxi for her and helped with her bags.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Mr. Peabody.

"Yeah, I guess so," replied Katrina as she closed the door, and off the taxi went.

_With Katrina_

"Did you tell him?", asked the taxi driver.

"No. Didn't get the chance to," answered Katrina.

"He must find out ASAP," said the taxi driver.

"I know, and he will," replied Katrina.

"He better," replied the taxi driver.


	9. Grey Dog's Coffee

**Sherman and Penny**

**Chapter 9:**

_The next morning, 7:00 A.M._

The alarm blared as Mr. Peabody slowly woke from his slumber. He rolled over and hit the snooze button on the alarm clock.

"_Ah yes, back to the grind,"_ Mr. Peabody thought to himself as he got out of the bed. He walked into the kitchen and brewed a pot of coffee. He poured a cup, and took a sip. He tasted the caffeine as it woke his taste buds. He walked from the kitchen into the hallway, and opened the door to Sherman's room.

"Sherman, time to get up and get ready for school," he said.

"Do I have to?", asked Sherman as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yes, you do," answered Mr. Peabody as he closed the door. He walked back into the living room and flipped TV on and turned it to CNN. The channel was about to air a breaking news bulletin.

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled programing to bring you a breaking news bulletin. It has been reported that Russian forces have crossed the border into neighboring Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia. According to Russian officials, the action was to begin reparations for debts owed to the Russian government for gas shipments. The US has condemned the action and NATO, excluding the US, has issued a declaration of war against the Russian Federation. Only time will tell if that is enough to stop the aggressive Russian expansionism," said the news reporter. Mr. Peabody stood there flabbergasted, unable to digest what he'd just heard. He couldn't believe that after their aggressive occupation of the Ukraine, Moldova, and Belarus, that they would even consider occupying three more sovereign nations. Just then, Sherman walked in, dressed for school.

"So Sherman, what would you like for breakfast?", asked Mr. Peabody.

"Honey Smacks," answered Sherman.

"Honey Smacks it is," replied Mr. Peabody as he opened the kitchen cabinet and pulled out a cereal bowl. He closed the first cabinet and opened a second, and extracted a box of Honey Smacks from it. He put the bowl and the cereal on the table, and opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. He poured the cereal into the bowl, and then poured the milk in.

"Here you are Sherman," said Mr. Peabody as he laid the bowl of cereal on the counter.

"Thank you Mr. Peabody," replied Sherman as he began to dig in. Mr. Peabody pulled out a loaf of bread and pulled out two slices. He put them on a piece of plastic wrap, and replaced the loaf of bread back where it was. He then opened the fridge and pulled out a pack of ham, a slice of cheese, and a jar of mayo. He lathered on the mayo, and placed the ham and cheese on top of that. He put the other slice on top, and put the ham and mayo back in the fridge. Sherman, who had just finished his cereal, raced off to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Mr. Peabody grabbed the bowl and put it in the sink.

"Sherman, hurry up. We've got to be on the road in five minutes," said Mr. Peabody.

"Okay Mr. Peabody," replied Sherman from the bathroom. Sherman quickly finished, and raced back into the living room. He grabbed his bookbag off the couch, and grabbed his favorite Yankees baseball cap. Him and Mr. Peabody walked out the door, and to the elevator.

_Meanwhile, in the Oval Office_

"Mr. President, we simply can not abandon our European allies to the Russians," said the Secretary of Defense, Chuck Hagel.

"I'm afraid that's the only option we've been left with," replied President Barack Obama.

"Mr. President, we can still send support," said Hagel.

"Dammit Chuck, no we can't. If we get involved, then we have to finance that war, and we just don't have the financial capabilities at this time," replied Obama.

"Then I'm afraid Europe's doomed," said Hagel.

_Back at school_

Sherman, Penny, Charlie, Joel were sitting in the back of the classroom, waiting for class to start. Charlie and Joel were engaged in a conversation about whether the Atari 2600 was better than the Atari 5200.

"All I'm saying is that the 2600 had a better design and a bigger game selection than the 5200," said Joel.

"While that may be true, the 5200 had a much better engineering than the 2600," replied Charlie. Just then, two girls walked up. One was an Indian girl with dark black hair and light green eyes. The other had pale white skin and bright orange hair, with sea blue eyes.

"Hi Penny, who are your friends?", asked the Indian girl.

"Oh, hey Alaka, hey Aileen. This is Sherman, Joel, and Charlie," answered Penny.

"Oh yeah. I remember you told us about Sherman. He was the one who gave you a gold necklace for Valentine's day, right?", asked Aileen. The question caused both Sherman and Penny to blush profusely, as neither had told Charlie or Joel.

"Wow, hold up. Sherman bought you a gold necklace?", asked Joel in disbelief.

"Yeah. I'm wearing it right now, I just have it tucked under my shirt," answered Penny as she pulled out from under her shirt. Joel and Charlie leaned in to exam it closely, and were astonished that it was 24kt gold with a real Sapphire heart that was engraved with her name.

"Sherman, how did you afford this?", asked Charlie.

"I saved up money," answered Sherman.

"Sherman, how much did you save?", asked Joel.

"About $3,000," answered Sherman.

"Jesus Sherman, there's no way you saved all that up in allowances," said Joel.

"Fine, I also did some chores around the apartment building too," replied Sherman.

"Guys, why are you focused on how he got the money to buy it? I'd be more focused on why he gave it to her," said Alaka.

"She makes a good point," said Charlie.

"Guys, I gave it to her because, because we're boyfriend and girlfriend," said Sherman.

"I knew it!", Alaka, Aileen, Joel, and Charlie shouted in unison.

"Can you be any louder!", shouted Sherman in reply, causing the whole class to look back. Just as Sherman was about to say something else, the bell for class rang.

_With Peabody_

Katrina told him to meet her atthe Grey Dogs Coffee shop on West 12th St. and University Pl. He got there early, and grabbed a table near the sidewalk. A taxi pulled up, and out stepped Katrina in a blue and green dress with blue high heels. She walked over and sat down across from Peabody.

"I see you look beautiful, as usual," said Mr. Peabody.

"You don't look too shabby yourself," replied Katrina.

"Thanks. So, you said the other day you had some things to tell me," said Mr. Peabody.

"Yes, well, I think the contents of this folder will explain what I'm about to tell you. Peabody, you are not an ordinary dog, as we all know. But, you're more than just special, you're a whole different species. You're not a Canindae Familiaris," said Katrina. Peabody stared at her for a moment, confused.

"Katrina, Canindae Familiaris isn't a species of animal," said Peabody.

"But it is Peabody. You see, through a series of random genetic mutations, you were born not Canine, but a Canindae," explained Katrina.

"You've been gifted with enhanced intelligence, the gift of language, senses twenty times stronger than humans," continued Katrina.

"Katrina, this is a nice story, but I just can't believe it," replied Peabody.

"Then open the folder," said Katrina. Peabody opened the folder, and inside was a menagerie of documents, including scientific reports, pictures, and DNA tests. They all showed comparisons of regular dog DNA, and DNA from an unknown species. While the samples were similar, there were also distinct differences which meant they couldn't possible be from the same animal. As Peabody looked them over again, it hit him: Katrina was telling the truth.

"Believe me now?", asked Katrina.

"Yes, but why isn't this in any kind of scientific journal or some other kind of publication?", asked Mr. Peabody.

"Because there are those who don't want the world to know we're a different species. It's all in the folder," said Katrina as the waitress came.

"Can I help you?", she asked.

"Yes. I'll take a mocha latte," answered Katrina.

"I'll take a latte macchiato and a crescent," answered Mr. Peabody.

"Alright," replied the waitress as she walked back into the cafe.

"So, besides this folder, what else did you call me here to talk about?", asked Mr. Peabody.

"Well, I've got some people I want you to meet," answered Katrina as the coffee arrived.

"Just as soon as we finish our coffee," she added.


End file.
